


A New Definition

by Imshookandbi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear, Implied Character Death, Is it really character death if the character isn’t written down as dead??, Panic, Up to perspective whether they uhh— survive or not, Welcome to This Came From Discord part three: Cupid shuffle, but there IS a beta, its felinette if you squint, its just slightly different to the released verson, originally gonna put in ‘no beta we die like men’, short story I guess, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/pseuds/Imshookandbi
Summary: Felix finds that fear has a whole new definition.





	A New Definition

You know how when you’re reading a book— mainly adventure fiction —and the protagonist comes across a situation that scares them? And not ‘horror movie jumpscare’ type of scares them, but the ice cold, heart stopping, limb-locking terror with the hit realization that  _this is real_ type of scary. 

 

The type that you think is normally exaggerated, or couldn’t _possibly_  be true. The type that will make you think ‘that’ll never happen to me!’ because you think you’ll be ready for it. _Prepared_ for it.

 

Felix has realized that; no matter how many books he’s read, no matter how many descriptions he’s found of that type of terror, no matter how many times he’s tried to envision it himself. 

 

It’ll _never_ live up to the real thing. 

 

In fact, he’s found, that the books he’s read have drastically _under_ exaggerated it. 

 

The real thing is _not_ like being drenched in freezing ice water. The real thing is _not_  like your heart just spontaneously stopped. But, oh is it close. 

 

The _real_  thing is like if all the blood in your veins just suddenly _stopped moving._ Like a ripple in a pond long fading away, and the bowl of crystal clear water stills into a glassy mirror once again. 

 

It’s as if each organ in your body simultaneously shut down, refusing to work and going on a strike, like underpaid American corporate restaurant workers.

 

The _real_ thing is if suddenly every bone in your body suddenly turned— not to lead— but to _stone._  Like you’ve met Medusa, and instead of looking away you stared into her eyes. But, unlike her other victims, you don’t have the pleasure of being a lifeless statue. You’re aware of your surroundings, you can tell when time has changed, you know when it’s day and night, or when a year or day has passed. You just. Can’t. _Move._  The signals in your brain that normally order your limbs to _do something_  don’t work, the command just doesn’t go through. 

 

The _real_  thing isn’t suddenly heart-stopping, but it’s pretty damn close. The _real_ thing feels like someone took their hand and shovedit into your chest, but instead of ripping out your heart, like an iron giant they take ahold of it and _squeezes_. Like a sponge, all the blood inside of it pours out until nothing but a shriveled, crushed heart is left. 

 

So yes, Felix feels that the description of paralyzing terror is nothing like the real thing. But god does he wish it was.

 

Maybe then he could’ve been ready for the feeling when he saw his Lady fall from the Eiffel, himself watching helplessly, frozen in shock and fear at the bottom, as her transformation fell away to reveal his classmate—and dear friend—Marinette.


End file.
